The Office: Awkward High School Years
by Friday Maria
Summary: The Office is set in a high school, where Dwight Shrute mysteriously becomes the president of the Student Council and Jim Halpert tries to capture Pam Beesly's heart. Through all the love, Spanish verbs and awkward mishaps that occur, the whole student body must agree that Dunder Mifflin High is definitely the most interesting place with Michael Scott as the new principal.
1. Chapter Uno: The Smallest of Smiles

**Title:** My Disclaimer and other Legal Issues  
**Author:** Me.  
**Fandom: **_The Office_  
**Rating:** PG-14

**Pairing:** In this chapter: Jim/Pam  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Office or any of its characters and I did not write this for profitable gain. Void where prohibited.

**_Part One:The arrival of El Capitano Michael Scott_**

**Chapter Uno**

It was a brittle morning in late September at Dunder-Mifflin Memorial High, located in the small and discreet town of Scranton. Nothing happened in Scranton- at least not anything remotely interesting. It was no exception at Dunder High, where the living life of its students was sucked out daily with a social vacuum and the building was just a slab of concrete. But everything in this small town was about to change on that specific morning, with the arrival of one Mr. Michael Scott.

* * *

_This prank _has _to be special- it's the first day of school for me- it'll be like a welcome back present, _a teenage boy with scruffy hair the colour of mocha smiled to himself, a goofy yet gentle smile that only he, Jim Halpert could hold. He was once again, walking and thinking at the same time;_ I can't believe we stayed longer during our vacation in Miami- I missed my First Day of School prank on Dwight_. On his way to Dunder High that morning, he went over his whole Psych Dwight plan again and found a particular flaw:

He needed an accomplice for the Distraction phase.

As the school prankster greatly known to Dwight Shrute, he had a "reputation" to keep. Why study for a Spanish quiz when he had Dwight's Star Wars Bobble Head collection to encase in lime jello or why catch up on his algebra homework when he had to draw derp faces on Dwight's farm grown beets? Jim was always looking for ways to top each prank off- it was his only form of amusement.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone familiar crossing the street to his side of the pavement.

It was none other than Pam Beesly, the secretary of the Student Council.

And she was the only girl Jim noticed at his bane of a school.

_Crud, she's coming my way_, Jim thought while hastily checking his reflection off the store window panes he was passing.

* * *

_Jim Confession: What do I think of Pam? Well, she's… cute in my opinion, but I don't really have the guts to ask her out. I voted her for council secretary, though. That definitely shows my undying "_amor" _for her. Also, I heard a rumor that she's dating Roy Anderson, the MVP of our school's hockey team. That really boots my chances with her, thanks for actually having a successful sports team, Dunder High. Go Bears._

* * *

Suddenly, Roy stepped out of the coffee shop door in front of Jim (and almost whacked him on the face in the process). He embraced Pam in a light manner, sniffing her auburn locks with no embarrassment.

"Roy, stop," she whispered in his ear, "not in public- you know I hate that."

He protested back, "aw, c'mon babe!" but he let go of her.

Jim pretended to look bored and haughty but he remembered he only had fifteen minutes to pull his prank, so Jim grunted an "ahem" past the two lovers and went on his way.

"Who _was_ that jerk?" Roy asked with feigned anger, still looking at Pam.

"Um, Jim Halpert, I think- I see him around." Pam responded with a faraway look in her eyes. Her hands itched for the sketchbook in her canvas bag, wanting to sketch the way that Jim Halpert looked while walking in a daze of falling autumn leaves.

Jim was still in earshot of the couple but neither of them could see the smallest of smiles that played on his lips as kept on walking forward.


	2. Chapter Dos: Staring Contests

A Gucci bag-sporting Kelly Kappor was clacking along with her stiletto heels and a Dunder High cheerleading uniform, on her way to class. Students with dismal fashion taste (in Kelly's opinion, anyway) slammed their lockers and got ready for their homeroom courses.

When she got to her homeroom door, Room 307, Kelly swished her black tumble of a hair back and waited for the rest of the guys in her class to come. It was a tradition for her to rate them according to her Hotness Scale, with 15 being "Deliciously Sexy" and 1 being "Get Away From Me. NOW."

* * *

_Kelly Confession: Three things about me:_

_ Pretty._

_ Cheer._

_ Leader. ]_

_Or is that two words? Anyway, whatever, being a cheerleader is fun. But it's very competitive-especially in high school. Lucklily, I got claws to scratch my way to the top. Ooh! I seriously hope the guys in this year's Spanish class will be cuter-_

* * *

Suddenly, a flock of giggling girls came to stop at Kelly's homeroom door.

They were all surrounding a tall and well-built guy with a sharp face and an even sharper Armani Exchange suit. His inky hair was slicked back in a pseudo-_Grease_ style, but he stil managed to pull it off.

Kelly looked at him at her corner of her eye and smiled again to herself, _now to start a conversation and woo the new guy before Mr. Martinez gets here._

"It's great to know that I'm so…welcomed here, ladies." The Hot New Guy grinned in a conceited way at the crowd of adoring girls that was pushing in on him.

"I'm so glad you came here, Ryan…"Karen Fillippeli, who was wearing the _same_ _heels_ as Kelly , stroked Reese's arm so gently, that Kelly could almost hear it purr. She gritted her teeth; _watch out world, here comes Kelly Kappor._

"Hey, Karen, heard those crabs came back again this year, " Kelly stepped in, " I wouldn't get too close, if I were you." She turned to smile seductively at Reese.

A moment of silence swooped by as Kelly's harsh words cut through Karen's fake demeanor.

"Why you bitc-" Kelly never got to hear Karen's last word (although she assumed it rhymed with "witch") because she had slapped her hard across the face.

"What are you guys doing?" Pam Beesly and Michael Scott, a middle-aged guy wearing a duck tie and matching suit entered the scene.

"Like that hurt, I sure hope I don't catch your crabs now, Karen, because my dad's a lawyer and he can whup your bony behind from here to next Tuesday and-" Kelly, now on the unclean floors of Dunder High, was interrupted by a bemused Michael.

"_Sheesh_, a catfight! Can't believe I almost missed that one! It was obviously about me, everyone." Michael leaned over and helped a confused Kelly over while Pam escorted Karen to the school office. (she was willing to skip Spanish for a lecture from her parents anyway). Micheal sported a cheeky smile on his face as he continued, "Sorry guys- the ladies can't get enough of me!" He let out an amiable chuckle.

Jim and Dwight were finally arriving to class, pushing each other, as Pam returned from the office with news. Everyone else had already entered the room, sitting in the same seats as last year.

"Um, Mr. Scott-" She was interrupted by Michael Scott as he held her right shoulder.

"That's Michael to you, Pam." He retorted with the same defiant but innocent smile.

"Er…sure…Micheal…" Pam answered uncomfortably. Jim stood quietly behind her, while cold sweat trickled his back in anticipation of what he was going to ask her- whether she could help him join the student council. He needed that extra connection to get Dwight.

* * *

_Pam Confession: Jim? Jim Halpert? Um, I guess he's a nice guy. I don't know, Roy's kind of the jealous type and doesn't let me talk to any guys without him chaperoning beside me. It's…annoying, but he does it for our relationship. I think. Still, I hate it when Roy does that-we should talk about that. But then again, I'm too busy right now as student council secretary. Ugh, why did I let Dwight and Mr. Martinez push me towards it? The only reason why I won was because Dwight gave food poisoning from his beets to our competitors. I have no idea why he wanted me so badly on the council..._

* * *

Meanwhile, Dwight was staring at Michael with rapt attention and soon enough, they were both having a staring competition in the middle of the hallway.

Pam and Jim were still awkwardly standing in front of their homeroom door. _When will they both stop ogling each other?_ Pam wondered_, I need to tell Mr. Scott- I mean _Michael,_ that the Spanish teacher isn't here._

"Ha! _I won!_ You are now my inferior, Michael!" Dwight bounced off the ground abruptly, which was a grand sight, considering his gawky and robust stature.

"_Mm._ No, I don't think so- you blinked first." Michael hesitated as shook his head. He turned to Jim, "I won, didn't I? You saw it- he blinked his eyes before _me_!"

_Yes, more reason to mess with Dwight,_ Jim thought and he piped up, "Yup, I think you're right, sir._ He_ blinked first."

"You're lying, Halpert- I can read your sweat of mediocrity and_ lies_ from here!" Dwight pointed an accusing sausage finger at Jim. Pam, of course, was looking for a way out, like in most of the situations that involved that obnoxious Dwight. Finally, she spoke with clarity:

"Um, Michael, the school secretary told me to inform you that our Spanish teacher, Mr. Martinez, isn't here for the day." Pam crossed her arms over her blue cardigan while breaking all the tension that was hanging a few seconds ago.

Michael squared his shoulders and mused up a cat-like expression on his face, "well then, I guess_ I'll_ be your teacher for the day- perhaps even the rest of the school year! Ha! Ha! After all, I replaced your old principal, so therefore, I'm the new principal of Dunder High and I can do whatever I want- it'll be fun, c'mon get inside everyone!"

His last words seemed to echo throughout all of the grey walls of Dunder High. Micheal gingerly pushed Jim, Pam and Dwight inside the class and all were pondering the sam question:

W_ho did Michael Scott think he was?_


	3. Chapter Tres: Milky Way's Magical

"Hey everyone! I'm Michael and I'm your new principal!" Michael introduced himself and sat down in the spinning chair usually reserved for Mr. Martinez. He started spinning himself around in circles, singing an upbeat little tune at the same time.

Meanwhile, petite Angela Martin was watching him with a disapproving glare. She already had a trademark glare at Dunder High, which prompted her classmates to nickname her "Witch Eyes". Of course, Angela did _not_ enjoy being called "Witch Eyes"; after all, she was a Christian and leader of the school Chaplaincy. She did not deserve to have witchcraft associated with her in any way.

_Angela Confession: I attend church every Sunday and since I don't have a car, I make Dwight drive me there, since he volunteered when I complained it about it in class two weeks ago. My parents are those hippie people that have "fun" all the time, so they don't share my Christian values. Love? Of course, I though it about it, but the entire men- well, little boy more like- population at Dunder High is completely foolish. Only the Hockey MVP, Roy Anderson, has my eye because he has character. I go to all of his games, unlike his pasty girlfriend, Pam Beesly._

The breezy classroom was quiet, except for the noise of Kelly's heels clacking beneath her desk and Kevin Malone crunching on M&M's in the back.

Suddenly, Dwight stood up from his front desk and faced Michael, who was now biting the end of a pencil, with a dazed look on his face.

"Fact: obviously, you aren't qualified to teach Spanish," Dwight adjusted his black tie properly, "Question: How did you become a principal?"

Michael flinched back into reality and looked nonchalantly at Dwight.

"Looky here, boy, I went to teacher's college- now, let's get to business!" Michael went up to the blackboard and wrote two things in chalk:

MAGIK TRIKS

After he finished, the whole class went into a confused uproar.

"Have you, like, never heard of Spell-check?" Kelly asked, with her hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Maybe he'll make a new bag of M&M's for me appear out of his hand." This comment was made from a hopeful Kevin, who had just finished his bag of M&M's.

Dwight suddenly declared, "as class president, I propose that I teach the Spanish class!"

"Did you even graduate from teacher's college?" Angela sternly asked Michael. _I have better things to worry about,_ Angela thought, _like feeding Milky Way, who's in my locker right now. But when will I do it?_

Michael closely leaned over Angela, making Dwight squirm in his seat in protest.

"I-I didn't finish teacher's college but my magic trick have actually helped students," Michael ignored Angela rolling her eyes and continued, "I once made a rabbit appear from my top hat! Anyone have a pet in here?"

Angela suddenly widened her eyes and excused herself with her bag to go to her locker, despite Michael's protesting.

What she didn't know was that Michael and Dwight had decided to leave the class and follow her together. Angela was so stressed about feeding her cat, that she didn't even notice them trailing after her.

Once Angela got to her locker, she breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw her Persian, Milky Way, licking her paw gracefully.

"Oh, thank God no one has noticed you here," Angela crooned, feeding her cat small biscuits, "I put your favorite food in my bag so that I could feed you." Angela started licking her cat's soft white fur when she heard someone's shallow breathing behind her shoulder.

It was Dwight and Michael, who both looked very confused (well, Dwight had a hint of a smile on his lips), standing behind her.

"I would ban your cat from this school but I need her for my magic trick, Cat Licker," Micheal smiled and proceeded to grab Milky Way from Angela's prim locker but she stopped him with the glare that made everyone call her "Witch Eyes".

"Don't you dare touch my precious Milky Way, "Angela had now turned red, "and don't mention my-my _cat cleaning_ to anyone!"

"Give Mr. Scott your cat and we'll tell no one, Angela." Dwight proposed, crossing his arms. Normally, he wouldn't side with idiots like Michael but he had no choice if he wanted to become the true ruler of Dunder High, by getting close to his competitor.

Angela turned to stare at him, which in turn, made Dwight blush for a second before composing himself.

"No. Your blackmailing is immoral and illogical. I will not hand my Milky Way to_ him _and have her chopped up!_" _Angela went back to stroking her cat, which was now meowing loudly.

Michael casually asked, "Are you on your period? Because I don't know why you're so angry."

Angela pursed her lips and took a deep breath, while facing Micheal, "I have to feed Milky Way more times than my other cats because she's bulimic- which is why I need to bring her to school. If you swear that you won't hurt Milky Way during your…magic trick, then I will let you borrow her, as long as I get to bring her to school."

Michael laughed and nodded in agreement, "let's make some magic, Cat Licker!"

Angela grimaced at his nickname for her but agreed to follow them back to class with Milky Way in her arms. Michael placed Milky Way and a blanket on Mr. Martinez's desk and announced, "watch, my ladies and gentlemen as I will make Angela's cat disappear!"

Everyone, except Angela who made a small griping noise, waited in curious anticipation as Michael lightly wrapped a blanket around Milky Way. "After I wrap this around her, she will be somewhere in, uh, Narnia!"

Ten minutes later, he was still trying to make her disappear.

"Just give up, you loser." Kelly boredly said while flirt texting Ryan, who had started laughing quietly.

Michael angrily looked up from his magic trick attempt, "detention for you, Indian Chick!"

Kelly was about to protest when the bell suddenly rang.

Micheal sat down disappointed, "okay, well, Angela's cat can't disappear because she licked her too many times." Angela grabbed her cat possessively and went off to her next class while everyone else shuffled out.

Jim went up to Michael after everyone had gone out and sarcastically said to him, "you should teach me that trick when we have the right cat."

Micheal patted his shoulder and gave him a wink.

"A magician never tells his tricks, sonny boy!"


End file.
